The New Life
by sabertooth00
Summary: Awal dari suatu kisah menuju ke masa depan yang biasa
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

" HUUAAHHHH..." Kembali aku menguap

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari untuk memulai kehidupan universitasku yang merepotkan" gumamku dalam hati.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, aku hanyalah anak laki- laki biasa yang hidup dalam kehidupan yang biasa – biasa saja. Rumah yang biasa, keluarga yang biasa, teman yang biasa, dan berbagai hal lain yang biasa. Jadi sebagaimana telah dijelaskan sebelumnya ini adalah kisahku dalam kehidupan yang serba biasa dimana aku hidup.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Pagi ini aku akan menjadi mahasiswa" ucapku penuh semangat dihadapan kedua orang tuaku.

Meskipun aku berkata demikian, hatiku sama sekali tidak sepikiran dengan mulutku. Jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan universitas terutama kehidupanku sekarang, tapi untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku yang telah merawatku sejak kecil aku pun memaksakan diri untuk menjalani kehidupan sesuai yang mereka harapkan. Dan disinilah aku di Konoha University , menjadi salah satu mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi.

"Yakin ngga perlu ditunggu?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Yakin ma, nanti juga sebentar lagi temen yang aku kenal juga bakal dateng kok"

"Beneran gapapa?"

"Beneran pa, santai aja. Kalo gitu aku turun ya ma pa" ucapku segera turun dari mobil.

Sembari turun dari mobil aku mengecek HP untuk melihat kabar fari teman – temanku yang kebetulah masuk ke kamous yang sama denganku

"Nar, gue kayaknya dateng agak siangan ya, lagian ospeknya belum mulai kan? :D" Itulah isis pesan pertama yang aku baca. Pesan itu berasal dari temanku yang paling akrab denganku Kiba.

"Nar, gue lagi nunggu orang tua gue, kayaknya bentar lagi OTW deh" dan itulah isi pesan dari temanku yang lain.

Setelah membaca lima pesan dari 5 orang temanku aku langsung menutup hp.

"Parah semuanya belum ada yang sampe. Bakalan sendiri nih ngga ada temen" Keluhku sembari pasrah pada nasib.

"Eh, anak akuntansi ya." Tiba- tiba suara itu menyadarkanku.

"Eh... iya. Anak akuntansi juga?" tanyaku balik menyapa.

"Iya" Jawabnya singkat

"Gimana kalo kita barengan?" Ajakku singkat *daripada sendiri mending ajakin bareng dah* Pikirku.

"Boleh, ngomong- ngomong nama kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kalo kamu?" balasku.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Balasnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

#*Time Skip Sampe selesai Ospek*#

Naruto : Karena sang pembuat ngerasa males untuk memperpanjang masalah ospek akhirnya di skip deh bagian ospek kita Sas.

Sasuke : Iya Nar, padahal selama ospek ada beberapa hal yang menarik nih.

Naruto : Iya Sas, tapi biarin deh siapa tau bakal lebih menarik kalo dirahasiain kayak gini. Siapa tau si author mau buat sesuatu yang beda.

Author : Eh Nar, diem lu jangan buka kartu gue.

Sasuke : Nah lo Nar, si Author marah...

Naruto : Ampun Thor...

Author : Thor? Lu kira gue anggota avenger yang pake palu?

Naruto : Salah lagi dah gue. Kalo gitu gue harus manggil lo apaan? Atau lo kenalin diri aja dulu diri lu ke para reader.

Sasuke : Iya thor kalo bisa sesingkat mungkin ya!

Author : Oke kalo gitu. Readers(karena readernya banyak pake imbuhan s). Kenalin gue author fanfic ini, sebut aja gue S-San.

Naruto : S-San lu cowok atau cewek?

Author : Jenis kelamin itu rahasia.

Sasuke : Sok rahasia lu thor.

Author: Baik karena perkenalan sudah selesai maka fanfic ini sudah selesai. Chapter 3 aja yang udah selesai... Mohon dukungannya untuk fanfic ini. Dan kalau ada hal yang kurang berkenan saya mohon maaf

Ps. Fanfic ini setiap chapter akan sedikit, hal ini dikarenakan fanfic ini ditujukan sebagai bacaan ringan dan bukan bacaan berat kayak buku pelajaran :D. Tapi apabila menurut reader terlalu sedikit bisa dikasih kritik dan saran kok buat kedepannya.

Spoiler buat chapter 4 :

"Gadis itu ..."

"Eh kita ketemu lagi..."

"Kamu suka juga?..."

"Udah dari dulu gue suka .."

"Daisuki"...

"Kok sama ya?..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Pagi lagi " ucapku sambil menguap

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan melihat jam yang ada di dinding.

"Sudah jam 9 ya?pantas saja rumah ini sepi. Pasti mama dan papa pasti sudah pergi" pikirku.

Setelah termenung sejenak. Aku pun segera teringat jika hari ini hari pertamaku kuliah dan jam 10 ini ada kelas. Segera aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi *adegan dipercepat sehingga tidak disensor KPI*.

Setelah bersiap siap aku segera memanaskan kendaraanku. Kendaraan yang aku maksud adalah sebuah motor bebek sederhana yang telah aku gunakan semenjak masa sma-ku.

-Setelah menempuh perjalanan di konoha yang cukup macet-

"hah sampe, ruang berapa ya?...jadwal mana?..." Ucapku panik

"Hei kita ruang AV hari ini"Tiba – tiba ada suara seseorang dibelakangku.

"Ehhh?" ucapku kaget

"Eh elu sas, bikin kaget aja, emang kita sekelas ya?"tanyaku sembari meredakan rasa lelah dan kaget yang sedang melanda.

"Iya, emang lu ngga nyimak ya kmrn pas hari terakhir ospek info yang dikasih tau?"

"Mungkin gue lupa heheh...atau mungkin gue ngga nyimak..."Jawabku seadanya.

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita bareng aja gimana?" ajak sasuke.

"Oke" balasku singkat.

-Dikelas-

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan rokok memasuki ruangan dengan santainya.

"Selamat datang di Konoha University. Saya Asuma Sarutobi akan mengajar mata kuliah ekonomi mikro di kelas ini. Dan untuk pertemuan pertama ini silahkan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Dimulai dari paling depan kanan ya"

Acara perkenalan pun dimulai dan berjalan dengan cepat. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyimak, yang kulakukan hanya memandangi hp-ku yang dari tadi berada di tangan kiriku...Hingga giliran seorang gadis memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Halo, nama saya Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura"

" **Gadis itu..."** Pikirku.

"Selanjutnya anda bocah dengan rambut kuning jabrik"Ucap Asuma-sensei

Sontak seisi kelas tertawa mendengarnya. Dengan sedikit malu dan grogi aku maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Naruto. Sekian" ucapku singkat

"Singkat sekali perkenalanmu selanjutnya" respon Asuma-sensei

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat. Bahkan lebih sinkat dari perkenalanku tadi.

"Selanjutnya yang terakhir. Kamu bocah dengan gigi taring dan mata tajam"

"Baiklah namaku Kiba. Buat para cowok bisa memanggilku bos. Dan buat para cewek bisa memanggilku sayang"Ucap Kiba dengan guyonannya.

Sontak seisi kelas tertawa akibat mendengar perkenalan Kiba yang konyol itu. Dan begitulah acara perkenalan berakhir. Setelah sesi perkenalan berakhir kami diberikan kesempatan untuk saling berkenalan lebih lanjut dan Asuma-sensei segera keluar kelas meninggalkan kami.

" **Eh kita ketemu lagi...** Semoga sekarang lu udah move on ngga lagi kebayang masa lalu Nar"Ucap kiba sambil menarik kursi disebelahku untuk duduk.

"Bisa diem ngga sih?Gue lagi males banget Kib" Balasku singkat

"Hahaha...Gue Cuma bercanda Nar, ke kantin yuk. Sekalian ajak tuh temen yang disamoing lu. Siapa tuh namanya tadi Samuke? Jasuke?"

"Sasuke Kib..."jawabku singkat

"Oh iya...Sas yuk ikut ke kantin sekalian seret tuh si pemales buat ikut"

"Hmm...Nar kantin yuk" Ajak Sasuke

Akhirnya dengan pasrah aku mengikuti Kiba dan yang lain ke kantin.

-Sesampainya di kantin-

"Yang ini shikamaru, ini Choji, ini Shino"ucap Kiba memperkenalkan 3 orang lain yang diajaknya kepadaku dan Sasuke.

"Yang landak kuning ini Naruto dan yang Putih ini Sasuke" ucap kiba mengenalkan aku dan Sasuke ke Shika, Choji, dan Shino.

"Eh numpung hari pertama aku traktir mau ngga?pesen aja yang kalian mau"ucap Choji kepada kami berlima.

"Baiklah kalo gitu gue pesen...Mie ayam 1 ngga pae kuah bang. Dikitin sayur, banyakin bawang goreng, dikitin kecap, banyakin saos." Ucap Kiba dan Shino bersamaan.

" **Eh...Kamu juga suka ya**?"Tanya Shino

" **Udah dari dulu gue suka**..."Balas kiba

"Ini mie ayamnya" kata mas penjaga kantin .

" **Daisuki...** Mie ayam daisukiiii..." Cerocoskiba sambil memakan mie ayam yang baru saja diantar tersebut.

Disisi lain Shino memakan mie ayam tersebut dengan tenang. Sangat berbeda dengan Kiba

"Eh ngomong – ngomong Sas gue mau nanya"Celoteh Kiba sambil mengucah mie ayam

"Nanya apa?" jawab Sasuke singkat.

" **Kok sama ya?**...Itu nama keluarga kamu sama Itachi pemilik i'Corp" tanya kiba tanpa pikir panjang

"Dia kakakku" Jawab Sasuke singkat dan tenang.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Teriak Kiba dan Choji bersamaan.

Disisi lain Shino tersedak akibat oleh mie ayam yang lag dimakannya akibat rasa terkejutnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya Diam sambil memejamkan mata dengan tangan sebagai bantal.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Sakura, kamu mau ikut kami ngga buat jalan?"

Suara itu terdengar disaat kami berenam sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kekelas setelah dari kantin.

"Maaf tapi aku kayaknya ngga bisa ikut soalnya aku sedang dalam persiapan buat mengikuti lomba" jawab sang gadis yang diajak

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ganbatte ya Sakura-chan" balas sang pengajak

Sesampainya di kelas kami berenam duduk dalam satu barisan dan melanjutkan berbicara tentang berbagai hal.

"Eh shik, lu ngga ikut tuh persiapan lomba?"tanya choji

"ngga, lagian gue ngantuk"jawab shika dengan cueknya

"eh?persiapan lomba?lomba apa?kok shikamaru ikut?"tanya kiba penasaran.

"Itu persiapan lomba akuntansi seluruh negara shinobi, kan mahasiswa yang saat tes menempati 10 besar harus ikut. Nah shikamaru harus ikut soalnya dia peringkat satu"

"Eh?shikamaru peringkat satu?"tanya Kiba dengan shocknya

"Emang lu ngga tau kib?tanya Shino

"Ngga, eh jadi...cewek yang tadi...yang pink..."ucap Kiba panik

"Apaan sih maksud lu kib?ngomong yang jelas dong"ucapku geram

"Jadi cewek yang tadi itu juga pinter ya?" jelas Kiba

"Iyalah dia itu peringkat 2 saat tes kem arin" Jelas Choji

"Eh udah siang, gue pulang dulu ya"ucapku.]

"Oke hati- hati Nar, ntar kalo sampe telpon ya?atau kalo ngga line aja hahaha"ucap Kiba sambil bercanda

"terserah lu dah Kib"balasku singkat.

-Diperjalanan-

"Naik kereta apii...tut... ...siapa hendak turun..."aku bernyanyi sambil mengendarai motorku. Hingga aku berhenti dilampu merah dan ada pemandangan langka yang terlihat dimataku.

"Itu kan..."


End file.
